A Veela Oh No
by soccer-vampire-girl
Summary: Hermione and Draco are starting their 6th year at Hogwarts as the Heads, they will be sharring a common room! What kind of trouble can they get into when ones a Veela and has a mate? Read to find out! Draomine Veela fic!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: yo peeps, well this is my first story on fanfiction EVER so please help me out it would be so so sooo helpful) **

**ok well as you can probably guess I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING THAT HAS TO DO WITH HARRY POTTER but i can wishP... so enjoy...**

**oh and just for helping...**

_this is thinking_

**Hermione's POV**

A new year, today I return to my real home, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The time over the summer I spend with my family always leaves me thinking, _everything is so different between us. _This all started my first year, the summer I came back. My parents were so interested but so out of the loop, half of what I said went straight over their heads but I eventually got over that. That's when I started spending most of my summers at Ron's. Harry would always join us, when he got away from his Aunt and Uncle and, his disgustingly sexist pig of a cousin, Dudley.

Last year being so eventful with the DA, Sirius's death, and everything that happened at the ministry, we had a guard, well actually Harry had a guard but since we were the "Golden Trio" it was for all three of us, like we needed it though, we've been through more than most of the Auror's so I don't see why we need them, oh well.

When I got to the Weasley's I found out something that made Mrs. Weasley, Ginny, and me, completely annoyed, Bill is getting married…to none other than little miss Veela, Fleur Delacour, bleh. We all hated her after the TriWizard tournament fiasco, all that is except Ron and Harry, I swear those boys have way, WAY to many hormones for their own good.

After awhile Fleur noticed how we acted when she was around the guys, and assured us that in fact she was only "half" Veela. When she said that I, acting completely like myself, started to research what it meant to be a half Veela. Now I know more about it that Fleur even does, and unfortunately we cant blame her anymore because she has no control what-so-ever over the fact of overly hormonal boys falling at her feet, and from what I found the only one who is doing anywhere near well at resisting is Harry, Ron is well lets just say he is a lost cause.

Right now we are coming to the train station, and the whole drive there I have been starring out the window, watching the scenery pass by, completely ignoring Harry's and Ron's attempts to get me to talk to them. Finally as we get into the station and are walking up to the invisible entryway to Platform 9 ¾, I pull myself out of my revere to talk to everyone, because soon I will have to leave them to go to the Head's compartment to get ready for the prefects meeting, which both Harry (who got his badge this year, as well as his captains badge from last year) and Ron (still prefect from last year) will be attending later.

"…keeper again?" Ron finished asking Harry as I started paying attention.

"Yeah, you were on the team last year so there's no point trying out new keepers when we already have the best on it," Harry assured Ron of whatever he was asking.

_Oh Quiditch of course, Ron must be asking Harry if he is still on the team, Ron never has any self confidence being the friend of the great Harry Potter, _I sighed and continued my thought looking around the platform, waiting for them to finish talking about Quiditch, _the three of us are each know for something but because he's to busy being jealous of Harry for something he didn't want we are know as the Golden Trio, Harry being the boy who lived, me being the smartest witch of the century, and Ron the poor, blood traitor. When he has helped as much as any of us, maybe this year… _my thoughts trailed off as I spotted Malfoy wearing the Head Boys badge, _no way the ferret is Head Boy, how?… wait a second he looks different…uh oh I know those changes…slightly paler hair now un-gelled and down to his ears…taller…attracting more girls eyes…barely noticeable aura around him…frick he's come into his heritage of his family…he's a half Veela, and by the look of him he's only been like that for about a week. I'll have to talk to him and see how much he knows about it, because from the look of him he is about to start having to look for his mate and he doesn't look like he knows it yet. _I quickly snapped my eyes back, thinking, _it's a good thing its me he's sharring a dorm with instead of one of his fans because at least it wont effect me, _after this thought I noticed Harry and Ron had stopped talking about Quiditch and had noticed who was Head Boy too.

"…with Malfoy of all people!" Ron finished whatever he was saying.

"Yeah we'll have to watch him, hey Hermione if Malfoy so much as looks at you the wrong way, tell us and we'll make sure he can never look at anything again, ok?" Harry asked noticing I was paying attention again.

"I don't think you'll have t worry about that, if he does something I don't like I do have a wand and a couple spells I've been meaning to try out from our DADA book," I said thinking that yes I might need those.

"Ha-ha yea that's our Hermione," Ron said chuckling.

"I'd hate to be on your bad side 'Mione," Harry said using my least favourite nickname, knowing it would bug me, and trying not to laugh at my expression.

"You might if you keep calling me that," I said and both of them broke out laughing, and soon I joined them.

Just then the announcer, well announced, "15 minutes till boarding, Heads please make your way to you compartement to plane the prefect meeting, thank you."

"Ok guys well I'll see you at the meeting," I said starting to make my way to Mr. and Mrs. Weasley to say good bye.

"See ya 'Mione," Harry said, still chuckling.

"Later 'Mione," Ron said, imitating Harry to annoy me too.

I just shook my head as I walked over to say good bye to Ron's parents and the others that came with us.

Mrs. Weasley came running up to me and brought me into a hug so hard I couldn't breath.

"Mrs…Weasley…can't…breath…" I managed to get out.

"Sorry dear I'm just going to miss you all sooo much," she said letting go of me.

"I'll miss you all two Mrs. Weasley," I said then walked over to Mr. Weasley and hugged him, " Bye Mr. Weasley see you at the end of the year."

"Bye Hermione, you must owl me and explain the workings of the ipod," he said hugging me back.

"Alright," I said, then turning to Tonks and Remus, and giving them both a hug, "See you two."

"Have fun Hermione," Tonks said changing her appearance again to long pink hair from brown.

"Be careful Hermione, Voldemort is still out there and hes after you three," he said always being the serious one out of the two.

"I promise," and with that I walked away to the train.

I made my way down the train coming to the door that said HEADS, and walked in. Malfoy was already sitting there, looking bored as usual, but when I walked in he replaced the bored look with a smirk.

"I should've know you would be Head Girl, one of the Golden Trio had to be," he said in his usual drawl.

I decided to skip his "pleasantries" and cut to the chase, "I know what you are now."

"What?" he said, the smirk slipping off his face, confusion replacing it.

"You're a half Veela," I said simply.

"How did you know?" he asked his expression turning into a smirk again.

"I read up on them during the summer I wanted to know more about Fleur," I said, telling him more than I needed to.

"Oh yeah I heard that she and the older Weasel, I think his name was Bob, are getting married, just think of how ugly their children will be, she's a disgrace marrying the blood traitor" he said, of course adding an insult.

I just rolled my eyes at him and continued, "and by the looks of it you come into you heritage about a week ago, have you found out who your mate is yet?"

"My mate?" he asked again his expression slipping into confusion.

"Your parents didn't tell you much did they?" I asked anticipating the answer.

"No, but does that matter?" he asked, his expression turning into one of interest and…a tiny bit of panic maybe?

"Yes very much so, ok, exactly what day did you ascend?" I asked, keeping my expression neutral.

"Ummmm…a week ago today, why?" he asked looking slightly more in control.

"Because you have exactly 3 months from today to; 1. Find out who your mate is 2. Tell your mate 3. Use the first marking on them 4. Use the second marking on them 5. Get them to fall in love with you," I told him, watching the panic ride on his face.

"I have to do all of that in THREE months?" he asked, rather calmly.

"Yes," I answered, still keeping my expression the same, then noticed that I was still standing at the door.

"Well come in here and sit, I want to know more," Malfoy said gesturing towards the empty seat across from him, the smirk completely leaving his face, replaced by the interest of learning.

I complied, sitting down, readying myself to start explaining, "What do you want to know first?"

"Why do I need a mate, how is she chosen, how will I know who it is, do I get special powers, will I have another form like normal Veela?" he asked instantly.

"Slow down we have the whole train ride, but soon we will need to go to the prefects meeting, so for now I will just tell you how to find your mate so you can start looking," I said and his expression turned expectant.

"Go on," he prompted after I paused.

"Ok, have you been getting dreams about a scent that's irresistible?" I asked and after his nod, continued, "Ok, well close your eyes and imagine that smell."

He closed his eyes but asked, "How is this going to help?"

"Because since today is exactly a week from you ascend your senses have all been heightened, and by doing so now when you see her you will know because of the scent and she will have a slight glow around her that only you can see, sort of like an aura," I explained then going silent as his expression turned pensive.

**Draco's POV**

First I get told I am a half Veela by my parents, then I ascend (which let me tell you is painful), then I get on the train and Granger shows up telling me she knows about my ascending. Then I find out I have a freaking MATE.

Granger just finished explaining how she knows and answered a few questions and now I have to figure out who my mate is.

"Ok have you been getting dreams about a scent that's irresistible?" she asks, with that damn neutral expression, after I nod she continues, "Ok, well close your eyes and imagine that smell."

I comply but feel the need to ask anyway, "How is this going to help?"

"Because since today is exactly a week from you ascend your senses have all been heightened, and by doing so now when you see her you will know because of the scent and she will have a slight glow around her that only you can see, sort of like an aura," she quickly explained then went silent and I started to concentrate on the smell that has been haunting my dreams for almost a week.

It smells like vanilla and lavenders mixed with berries of some sort. I concentrate harder and feel the presence build till I could feel that somewhere on the train the smell was coming from, I started to feel my Veela side become elated with the news of its, our, my, mate being a student at Hogwarts and not being able to wait to know who it is. I concentrated more and let the presence start to become more centred and feel closer. The presence was closer than I had ever imagined and I started to feel excited with my Veela side. Then it came to a stop and I knew who is was.

My mate is…

**A/N: ok well sorry i had to have a cliff hanger, well review and tell me if you would like me to continue or just not and leave it as it is) REVIEWS MAKE ME HAPPY) well untill next time... **

**PEACE**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N; ok people this is my second chapter. I am sorry i didn't post it earlier, i started writting it but my comp went wack on me and i kept having to restart writting it, but i finally got it. I tried to encorperate everything that people told me so thanks to everyone who gave suggestions especially l****ionesseyes13. Well i hope you enjoy=)**

From last time;

It smells like vanilla and lavenders mixed with berries of some sort. I concentrate harder and feel the presence build till I could feel that somewhere on the train the smell was coming from, I started to feel my Veela side become elated with the news of its, our, my, mate being a student at Hogwarts and not being able to wait to know who it is. I concentrated more and let the presence start to become more centred and feel closer. The presence was closer than I had ever imagined and I started to feel excited with my Veela side. Then it came to a stop and I knew who it was.

My mate is…

**Malfoy's POV**

…I can't believe my mate is…Hermione Granger. _I have to see Blaise after this; it's a good thing we have the prefect meeting right now because otherwise I might tell her without meaning to._

I can see the inquisitive look on her face that makes her look all the more beautiful, _wait where the hell did that come from? _I ask myself but also knowing that if we don't move soon she's gonna start asking questions I don't want to answer…yet.

"I am curious about whom it is but if you do not want to tell me then you do not have to, but right now we should get going. The prefects meeting is supposed to be started soon," she said standing up, waiting for me. For a few seconds I just sat there, watching her stretch. Her lean body, slightly bending back, showing all her wondrous curves even through the thick robes.

Then I noticed her turning around and quickly looked away. Making sure she wouldn't notice, because something I do know from the years is that she IS smart and will very likely figure it out if I am not careful in the least. "Let's go then," she said walking towards the door, momentarily waiting for me to quickly get up and follow.

On the way to the prefects meeting compartment I walked slightly behind Hermione, always watching but being careful she would never notice. Silently we made our way along the long corridor, finally reaching our destination.

From outside the door we could hear the noise of at least a dozen fifth to seventh years talking and laughing. As soon as the door was opened the room went deathly silent.

I inwardly chuckled and let the smirk slide back onto my face as I recalled the reasons for their silence. Hermione is widely known for her compassion but also for her stubbornness, and her temper. It takes a lot for her to lose her temper but when she does I suggest running. I was on the receiving end of her anger in third year and ended up being slapped, and let me tell you for a girl she can throw a punch!

Also they fear my reputation, the Slytherins respect me and fear me but the rest of the school is under the suspicion that I am a Death Eater. Which thank you very much I am NOT. My father wants me to but I agree with my mother on the fact that its just stupid, I mean come on Voldemort's always going on about "pure blood" when seriously he's not even on.

As we walk to the front of the room I look into the crowd of people. I can see Pansy sending goo-goo eyes at me, ugh that girl is creepy. I see Potter and Weasel and silently laugh when I think of what their reaction will be to the Golden Trios bookworm being my mate. Those two are really dimwitted, I can admit that Potter has some skills when it comes to DADA and Quiditch but when it comes to common sense the both of them are lacking. I know this year I will get that snitch before Potter does, I have to.

Everyone is silent watching us as we walk in front of them. Finally coming to a stop Hermione immediately starts.

"Hello everyone, I hope your summer has been good. Now it is time for another school year. All of you have been given the honour of Prefects, please do not abuse it. Malfoy and I have been made the Heads so if you have any questions or suggestions please come to our dorm and talk to us at any time." She said all of this with an air of authority that just made me admire her more for. "Malfoy and I will make up the schedule tonight for the week, but for tonight we will have three prefects patrolling. Parkinson will be patrolling the north tower. Since this is his first year as prefect, Ron will accompany Harry on his round past the Great Hall and Library. Luna will go with Ginny down towards the dungeons. Does everyone know the rules for prefects?"

The group let out various yeses, all agreeing.

"Ok then it seems we are done here, Blaise come here," I monotonously add trying to cut the meeting short.

Blaise walks up to me as Hermione walks away over to the remaining two of the Golden Trio.

"Hey, you wanted to talk?" Blaise says, quiet enough no one else could hear.

"Yeah, but not here, in my compartment, Her-Granger wont be back for a while," I say turning on my heel before he can notice my slip up.

Blaise follows me silently and as I pass Hermione I once again catch that mouth watering scent beckoning me to wrap my arms around her and kiss her senseless. Shaking those thoughts from my head I walked out the door with Blaise right behind me.

Soon we have entered the Heads compartment and set a spell on the door to let us know when the door was going to be opened.

I decide to just go right out and say it not beat around the bush with small talk.

"Ok I wanted to talk to you because I have a problem," I looked at him and he nodded, telling me to continue. "I am a half Veela; do you know what that means?"

"You have a mate," he states simply.

"Yes but it's not the fact that I have a mate that is the problem, it's who it is," I say finally sitting down and motioning for Blaise to join me.

"Who is it then," he says after we sit for a few seconds without saying anything.

"Hermione," I simple state, watching the emotions play across his face. Confused to surprise to wonder finally settling on grinning. "What are you grinning at?"

"You," he says still grinning like a maniac. "You've liked her since first year, the first time she fought you, but you also hated her ha how are you going to approach this? What does she know about Veela?"

"Um...how about everything!"

"Ha true it is the bookworm- don't look at me like that at least I didn't call her Mudblood for the last five years- of course she knows everything about it."

"Yeah and she even has made it easier for me too. She's giving me lessons about them AND she helped pass a law that states no one is allowed to not be with the Veela if they are the mate," I say grinning at the thought.

"Ha really?" as I nodded he couldn't help laughing a bit. "Wow this is gonna be easier for you, so when are you gonna tell her?"

"After I find out everything about Veela's form her cause if I tell her she may never finish."

"Yeah true, but seriously give the girl some credit, she hangs out with Potty and Weasel she doesn't scare easy."

"You're right but I am still going to wait," as soon as I finished the sentence the spell we set went off signalling Hermione was back.

I quickly silenced the spell and as she came in both Blaise and I sat silently, with minor checking out on my part.

After sitting down Hermione picked up a book, leaving the two of us to our silence. About five minutes later Blaise stood up and said he was going back to the Slytherin compartment and left.

As soon as he left Hermione marked her page and set the book down, looking up towards me with her beautiful brown whirlpools.

"So what is it that you want to know about Veela?" she asked, her inquisitive eyes brimming with knowledge wanting to be shared.

"Um ok what are the marks?" I ask looking for the most important information my mind can think of in her presence.

"The first marking is done by the Veela on the mates neck on the right side. The second is done right over the heart again by the Veela. The third and final is done by the mate. They will, for the point of the marking, grow fangs. The mate will bite the Veela over the heart as well proving their love and willingness to be together till they both die." She says all this with out her expression changing.

"Ok so is it easy for the mate to figure out that they are the mate of a Veela?" I ask hoping the answer is no.

"No," I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding. "Not unless they expect it which is really impossible, so unless they have had a seer tell them then there is no way to know until the symptoms are shown."

"Will I get extra powers?"

"Yes, once you find out who your mate is you will be able to read their mind and talk to them through it, but they can learn how to put up mind blocks to keep you out. After the first bonding they won't be able to put any blocks up and you will be able to read their emotions. After the second you will be able to teleport to where ever they are at anytime even in Hogwarts or other un-aporational places. Right now even, if you were made mad or your mate was put in danger you could change into a monster. It has wings and talons but still retains its human features and unnatural beauty. You will be able to seduce all woman except your mate although it will cause you pain unless you have innocent reasons for it. You will also be able to fly without a broom, and of course your senses have all been heightened by 10x."

"Ok I know being a Malfoy and all I shouldn't do this but, that's awesome," I exclaim before I can stop myself and not really wanting to stop myself in front of her.

"Ha your right it is pretty cool." Her face turned to pondering and she said, "You know Malfoy we will have to deal with each other for the whole year and we are getting along pretty well right now. How about we call each other by our first names…Draco?"

Hearing her call me by my first name sent shivers of longing down my back, remembering her question I quickly answered, "Of course, Hermione." Seeing her face light up with a smile I couldn't help but start smiling back.

"Good, so what else do you want to know?"

"How is the mate chosen?"

"Its always someone you've harboured a secret longing for, but also someone capable of the same things as you. So yours will be someone smart, intuitive, stubborn as hell, and able to keep up with you jibes. Blood in this case doesn't matter in the least; she could easily be half blood or muggle born."

_Yeah I figured that out already. _"Ok, so if my mate is hurt will I be hurt?"

"No, only if it was you who hurt her."

"Ok, thanks for this Hermione."

"No problem you needed help and I could give it. If you have any questions or need help with anything just ask. If you just want to talk I'm here too, Harry and Ron aren't very good to have an intellectual conversation with." She smiled wryly, and I had to laugh at that.

_Oh I will definitely be taking you up that offer, although I just might want to do more than talking hehehe. _"You know I might just take you up on that, its hard to find someone to talk to at all in Slytherin." I look out the window and notice that we are coming up to the train stop. "And we are here, it's a good thing we don't have to deal with the first years now, some of them are cocky little buggers." She raised one of her perfect eyebrows at this. "What?"

"You do realise that you were like that in your first year too, right?"

I quickly think back to my first year, reviewing it, then start laughing as I see the truth in her words. "Ha your right I was, oh well lets get to the carriage."

I lead the way through the crowd this time brining us up to the Heads carriage and holding the door open for Hermione.

**Third Person POV**

Little did our two Heads notice; someone was watching the whole encounter. Someone who quickly became jealous and plotting revenge against the one who stole what was "theirs" away…

**A/N; ok well this is slightly embarrasing but how do you pm??? i have no clue what that even is so if someone would please tell me i woudl be gratefull=) Thanks to all ok you that reviewed i really appreciate it...**

lionesseyes13- thanks i dont knwo how to pm so i cant really answer that yet hehehe and your help was really appreciated i made sure to look for those things this time and i think i cought everything=)

tanjazzshoesrock- thanks for the review and here you are another addition to the story=) please please please review again=)

LizStorm- thanks thats means alot to me=)

ginsensu- hahaha your right the big moment dun dun dun duhhhhhh hehehe thanks for the review=)

Dramione-Fan 17- thanks for reviewing and here you are another addition=)

Chillywilly2295- thanks that means alot i got the idea from a dream i had actually i'm glas you like it and of course i will continue please continue reading=)

**Wow enough smilies there hehehe i love them =) dont worry i'm not done yet hehehe...**

PinkSlytherin- thanks and your right let the wooing games begin *smirks* hehehehe=)

just1love- thanks and as you can see the story continues=)

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed i feel special now hehehe ok well please review on this chapter and feel free to suggest things, ask questions, and even point out my spelling/grammer mistakes. Thanks all and see ya when i update the next chapter=)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Yo loves, I'm super dupper sorry for not updating. I got really busy with everything. So this is the new chapter and i hope you all like it.**

_Draco's thoughts_

_Hermione's thoughts_

**Thats all you really need to know so...enjoy....**

_

* * *

_

_I look out the window and notice that we are coming up to the train stop. "And we are here, it's a good thing we don't have to deal with the first years now, some of them are cocky little buggers." She raised one of her perfect eyebrows at this. "What?"_

"_You do realise that you were like that in your first year too, right?"_

_I quickly think back to my first year, reviewing it, then start laughing as I see the truth in her words. "Ha your right I was, oh well lets get to the carriage."_

_I lead the way through the crowd this time brining us up to the Heads carriage and holding the door open for Hermione._

_**Third Person POV**_

_Little did our two Heads notice; someone was watching the whole encounter. Someone who quickly became jealous and plotting revenge against the one who stole what was "theirs" away…_

**Hermione POV**

_Draco is acting extremely different, hmmm, maybe him being civil is like this but still this is getting odd, I'll have to watch out for any signs of…well…anything. _I thought as Draco held the door, of the carriage, open for me.

We sat silent till the carriage started to move when Draco started a conversation.

"How was your summer?"

"Good all things considered."

"What do you mean?"

"Well…before I went to the Weasley's I spent some time with my family and…well…we are quite distant now, they don't understand anything about the wizarding world. It's not something I can really explain. Plus they don't exactly like all the 'dangerous' things Harry, Ron and I get ourselves into."

"I can agree somewhat."

"It's not like we try to find dangerous things…they just seem to find us."

"Yeah, so you said before that Bill Weasley is marrying Fleur Delacour, right?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Well she's a Veela too so you must have had some issues with her and all the pheromones she must have been sending out."

"Yeah but mostly it was Ron that was reacting to it, but other than that my summer was not much different than others." _Other than being tortured by my cousins because I am 'different' ugh why did my parents have to tell them? I still have scars from them whipping me because I refused to do magic for them._

**Draco POV**

_This is so interesting, she's so amazing and now I don't even have to hide it! I just hope father will be alright with it. Mother will be ecstatic. _

We had been sitting, talking for five minutes of the thirty minute ride in the Thestral driven carriage, when I remembered I can read her mind now. I decided that I should test it when her eyes showed a spark of pain after answering my question.

"…other than that my summer was not much different than others," she said this and I quickly opened my mind to hers, and I quickly opened my mind to hers, and heard, _…ther than being tortured by my cousins because I am 'different' ugh why did my parents have to tell them? I still have scars from them whipping me because I refused to do magic for them._

I heard this and let out a quiet growl that _my _Hermione couldn't hear, _How could they!_ I growled again, still to quiet to hear, _If I ever see them I will hurt them like they hurt _my _Hermione!_ I thought all this with satisfaction.

After I finished thinking this, _my _Hermione, had started rummaging through her backpack for something. Upon finding it, she pulled out a…thin piece of rectangular metal. And two…balls? Hanging on a string? _I have absolutely no clue what the hell the…thing in her hand is._ So I decided to ask _my _mate what it is, politely of course.

"What the hell is that? Is it dangerous?" ok maybe not so polite, bite me.

"My Ipod?" she said gesturing to the metal, "You put music in it and it plays the music through the headphones,' she held up the balls on the string. "You can also play games and such on it, it's a muggle invention. Do you want to see?" she asked, I guess seeing my interest.

"Sure" I said, quickly standing and sitting les than an inch away from her, which excited both me and the Veela.

Hermione didn't react to my closeness, except to hand me one of the b-headphones. Which I had no clue to do with, seeing this she took it from me and placed it into my ear.

"Now what?" I asked, still slightly confused.

"Watch," she said and touched the screen.

Another screen come up with little boxes, she touched one and a different screen came on. _My _Hermione then touched one of the selections labelled 'Harder, Better, Faster, Stronger'. I jumped when sound started to come out of the headphones.

"Wow," I breather, _this is amazing who knew muggles were so advanced, and with no magic what-so-ever!_

We listened to the song and she handed the Ipod to me. I wasn't sure but I tried and touched a small box-ish arrow thing and when that worked I chose a song called 'Womanizer'. When it started playing, _my _Hermione started laughing. I turned to her and asked why she was laughing.

"What?"

"Oh, ummm…it's just this song reminds me of the rumours about you," she said, still giggling.

I listened to the words and laughed quietly too, she was right it does sound like the rumours about me. The rumours though are completely un-true.

For the rest of the ride we played with her Ipod, laughing when we found a song that fit out friends. I'm so happy that after all these years I can finally talk to her without having to pretend hatred. We're friends now and it feels like the most natural thing ever, it's just hard to fight off the instinct to hold her and smell her delicious aroma.

Really I've never hatter all three of them, well ok yeah I hate Weasel but Potter I never did. Maybe this year will be different about that too.

**Hermione POV**

Draco really is a good friend, it was so easy to talk to him, and he can even hold up a good discussion. Ha, and insult partner. For the rest of the ride we talked and laughed like we had been doing it for years.

When we arrived at the school, Harry, Ron, and Ginny were waiting for me. Time to break the news don't you think?

I grabbed Draco's arm and dragged him towards them. He must have guessed my plan because he didn't resist in the least. We came to a stop in front of their bewildered expressions.

"Hey guys, Draco and me are friends now," I said and to be blunt, added, "Deal with it!"

At the expressions of my bluntness I started laughing. I laughed so hard I almost fell over but Draco caught me, and after a few moments I straightened and was fine again.

"He-he sorry guys, you should have seen your faces though, but it's true we're friends now," I said more gently.

Ginny was the first to regain her composure and ran at me and pulled me into a giant hug. Then, surprising all of us, she hugged Draco too.

"Cool, so you're not evil then," she stated more than asked, letting go of him.

Harry and Ron snapped out of it too and Ron hung back, unwilling to let go of the past. Harry, though came forward and held out his hand to Draco. They shook hands and I knew everything would be different now.

Ginny turned to me again and spoke.

"Oh Hermione, Dumbledore wants to see you and Draco in his study right away. He said he likes 'sugar quills'."

"Thanks Gin," I said and turned to Draco, "Let's go then!"

We started running and soon we were at the spiral staircase. I said the password and we rose to Dumbledore's study.

I knocked on the door and heard him say, "Enter," we walked in and sat in front of his desk.

"Draco, Hermione, it is good to see you both on such good terms," he said his eyes twinkling, "I don't know how to say this without it being a surprise so I am just going to be blunt alright?"

We both nodded yes, and Dumbledore continued.

"Hermione you are the single most powerful and smartest, witch, or wizard, ever," he said, quite seriously.

"What?" I could barely ask from disbelief and surprise.

"Yes, you are more powerful than Voldemort, then me, than Harry. You are the most powerful person in the history of the world, you are also the smartest. I have been holding back almost all of your powers but it will be impossible soon, for you are just too strong. I started school early this year for this reason, over the next three days you will get all of your powers back. Because of the power surging though you, many thing will be blown up at first. Draco you will help her during this time as it will also give you an opportunity to learn more about you Veela heritage," he finished kindly.

"Wow," was all I could say and apparently that's all Draco could say to because he said it at the same time.

"Yes, I know it's a lot to take in, but there's more. The prophecy wasn't just about Harry. It is actually meant that you would do everything and the other two would distract everyone while you took out Voldemort," he said, the twinkle still there.

"Wow, so if I am smarter and powerful then, are there any books you have that I could read?" When I said this Draco started laughing and Dumbledore started chuckling.

"That's the Hermione we know and love, yes of course dear, I had them all sent up to your room. The books for your mission are up there as well for whenever you want to get started. I anticipated that you would want more to read," Dumbledore said to me, then turned towards Draco, "So Draco you have found out who your mate is, I presume."

"Yes sir, how did you know?" Draco asked, surprised.

"Just a guess, I had the pleasure to speak to Hermione over the summer and we had a discussion about Veela's. She knows more about the subject than the actual Veela's and I guessed she would have found out immediately and started telling you about it," he said, his twinkling eyes laughing joyfully.

"Oh well, yes she did," Draco said, smiling at me, as he did I felt my heart squeeze. For a second I fretted about it but then pushed it aside.

"The feast will happen in four days time, so your powers will start coming tonight as soon as you get to your dorm, good night to both of you," he said and waved us off.

We quietly left and the whole way back to out dorm I thought about what I had just heard.

* * *

**Lol, Draco's mightly possesive don't ya think? So how did ya like it? Please review! And tell me should Draco tell Hermione while all her powers come back or should he wait for awhile. I have btoh scenarios in my head so just tell me which one please!**

**Thanks all, till next update which i promise wont take as long this time! **

**Peace!**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN- omg i'm soooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo sorry guys. i have been so busy and i just finally got around to typing again. this one is extremly short but i have about 3 others already written and waiting to be typed so you'll get more. **

**Disclaimer- must i point this out? yes? ok. i DO NOT won this story=)**

**enjoy...**

Chapter 4

"_Wow, wow, wow!" _Was all I could think after we had left the professors study. _"My mate is _the _single most powerful person _ever _wow!" _my mind spun as we walked down the corridor.

At the end of the last year Snape, and McGonagall, showed us our dorm for this year, separately of course. So both of us already know where we are going and the password for the portrait.

"Peace, Love, and Hope," my Hermione said in an authoritive, yet reserved voice.

We silently walked into the lavishly decorated room.

The room is circular in shape and on the sides there are stair cases and door ways leading to the library, kitchen, and our rooms.

What caught my eye, and my Hermione's as well, was the piece of parchment lying on the table in front of the sofa.

"What's that?" she asked me.

"I have no clue, let's go look," I suggested walking over.

Hermione & Draco,

All of the things here are charmed to automatically repair it's self so do not worry about that. Also, Hermione you appearance will change somewhat. As well, you will have very few (if any at all) magical barriers of any kind. You will be able to do things no other witch or wizard can. After this you won't need to speak or use regular spells or your wand but you magic will still be stronger. The teachers are all aware of this and, pending you agreement, the whole school/wizarding word will know of your power. Just please refrain from correcting the teachers, too much.

Draco you need to tell your mate soon. As well during your time with Hermione please learn as much as possible about your heritage.

Albus Dumbledore

"Well this will be an interesting few days," I comment.

"Few days? More like year," she corrected, laughing.

"True, very true," I said, debating if I should just out right tell her she is my mate.

"What's wrong?" she asked, concerned.

"I want to tell you who my mate is but I don't know how," I blurted/explained.

"I don't know, it's up to you."

"Oh…I'll give you clues!"

"Ok, that works."

"She's a muggle born," there easiest thing to say, I wonder if she'll get it.

"Hmmmm, that does narrow it down, cause the have to be extremely smart, and stubborn as well," I can see the wheels turning in her head.

All of a sudden the lamp beside me shatters. Both of us jumped and I instantly moved to protect my Hermione.

In an instant though we both realized what happened, my Hermione's powers and started to be unleashed.

I looked down towards her, "Would you like to stay down here or go up to your room for this?" **(AN- does this sound as dirty to you as it does to me??? lol)**

"Ummmm, my room; we can lie on the bed."

"_Ha, like I'm gonna disagree to doing that!"_

"Alright, let's go then," I say, standing up and holding out my hand for her, which she accepts.

Before we left the room I looked back to the lamp to see it in one piece again.

We continued o her room and entered the spacious area.

The walls are, surprisingly, painted green and black.

"I thought you would want it red and gold," I commented in awe.

"Yes, well these colors are my favorite," she answered easily.

"A Slytherin color none the less," I chuckled.

"Oh shush," she abolished, sitting on her bed and scooting up to sit against the head board.

I sat beside her, preparing myself for the next few days.

**what did you think??? i'll try and update tomorrow or the day after, and most of what i have is in Draco's pov lol i like his though. please review=) it will remind me to update**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN- ok here it is it would have been up earlier but my internet was down and i just got back from soccer. lol. thanks for the reviews**

**DISCLAIMER- i do not own this, whoops last time i said won lol**

**enjoy...**

Chapter 5

"_I know something's up but I don't know hat! This is so frustrating!"_

Two hours after first entering the Head dorms, nothing had yet happened.

Both teens sat against her headboard waiting for something, anything, to happen!

Finally breaking the awkward silence, Draco spoke.

"So… is there anything else you can tell me about my heritage?"

"Sure! Ok if you do not complete the mating process in the designated time, you will die of heartbreak."

"Ouch, isn't that a little harsh?!" he flinched.

"Yes, but the Veela's life is spent caring and making sure their mate is happy. Though not against their will, the Veela will actually want to do this."

"Huh! ... So I have a hypothetical question."

"Ask away!"

"If you were a Veela's mate, what would you do?"

I stopped and thought for a bit before telling him.

"Well I would not refuse them, that's for sure. I would like some privacy sometimes but I do realize that the Veela would be extremely protective and like to touch in anyway possible at all times, which I am fine with. Although, no matter haw much they want to just pleasure me, I will not allow it, I will pleasure and care for them as well!"

Draco sat, with a completely blank face, his eyes however showed how happy he was.

"Why do you ask?" I ask him, earnestly.

"I was just won…" he was cut off by a series of loud crashes, signaling the changing had begun (again).

"Well, I guess it starts now," Draco chuckled in between two series of crashes.

Suddenly a loud pop was heard in the momentary silence. A piece of parchment now lay on Draco's lap.

Draco's Pov

A piece of parchment landed on my lap after a loud pop was heard.

My Hermione and I looked down at it and I grabbed it to see what it said.

Hermione & Draco

By now the affects will have started, in about half an hour you, Hermione, will fall into a deep sleep that you will come out of when your powers are completely transferred.

Draco, please see this as an opportunity to test out some of your powers. And remember to tell your mate that they are in fact your mate.

Albus Dumbledore

I looked up again and saw my Hermione looking at it as well.

"He certainly likes keeping people in the dark," she stated.

"Yeah, so do you want anything to eat before you go into coma?" I asked hoping for the affirmative, so I could care for my mate.

"Sure," she said and I immediately leapt into action.

"Dobby!" I called and sure enough my favorite elf stood before me in seconds.

"Yes master Draco, sir?" Dobby eagerly asked.

"Can you, please, get _"My,"_ Hermione somethin to eat?" I asked, kindly.

"Yes, right away!" Dobby enthusiastically disappeared.

My Hermione sat with a look of shock on her beautiful face, and I could guess why, with out looking in her mind.

"Contrary to popular belief, I actually like all creatures," I told her, not un-kindly.

Her food was quickly brought up and with the remaining five minutes we just sat and talked.

Hermione Pov

After talking for awhile about non-consequential things, I started to feel very drowsy.

I knew this is due to my changing so I feel no apprehension in me as I sink to my side, leaning on Draco as I slip into a peaceful sleep.

Draco Pov

I noticed her getting sleepy and heard a thought flash through her mind as she went into her deep sleep.

"_I wish I was his mate…"_

I nearly jumped for joy but seeing as I didn't want to disturb her I just mentally congratulated myself.

I began to feel tired as well and slowly fell into a comfortable sleep with my mate in my arms for the first, and definitely not last, time.

**AN- well how did you like this? what about Draco's possesivness lol. and for those of you who asked yes i will reveal who is after them...just know this there are two of them and not anyone you would expect. can anyone guess. who ever guesses one or both corecctly i will dedicate a chapter to them lol. please review loves=)**


End file.
